


Harry Potter and the Demons' Eyes

by Lily_Cipher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Cipher/pseuds/Lily_Cipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Ciel have received a strange letter from a man claiming to be the headmaster of a magical school. He is requesting the two demons' help to protect the saviour of his world. The lovers decide to check it out. What will happen? Will the two be able to hide their abilities and their romance? Will Grell stay out of their business? The answer is probably no to that last question. Find out in this magical crossover fanfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Me At 10

Chapter One: Meet Me At 10 

~Ciel's POV~

 "Seb, come look at this," I said, re-reading the strange letter for the third time. "What is it, my lord?" my demon butler/lover said, coming over to where I was sitting at my desk. "Read this."

 

_Dear Mr. Ciel Phantomhive and Mr. Sebastian Phantomhive,_

_My name is Albus Dumbledore and I desperately need your help. I belong to an elite world of witches and wizards, along with other various 'mythical creatures.' I know this sounds absolutely preposterous, but then again you're demons, so maybe not. An evil man by the name of Lord Voldemort is trying to kill...._

 

 And the letter went on to explain that this man wanted us to make a deal with him to protect their 'boy saviour' at all costs. It was incredibly strange, in my opinion, but I was starting to think it might be just crazy enough to be real.

 "What do you think, Seb?" I asked him. "I think we should check it out, Ciel. We are capable enough to defend ourselves if this is an ambush of some sort. Besides, King's Cross is an open train station, we can't possibly be attacked in the middle of the open at 10:00 in the morning," Sebastian answered, sitting down in the plush armchair next to mine.

 "You're right. We'll be there tomorrow at 10, just like the letter says," I decided.

* * *

  I groaned, turning over, trying desperately to escape the sunlight that was streaming through the window. "It's time to wake up, my lord," Sebastian said, coming over and shaking me lightly. "Why?" I grumbled. We hadn't had to get up this early in at least a decade. Of course, we didn't actually need to sleep either, being demons and all.

 "Today we are going to meet the *ahem* wizard headmaster at King's Cross at 10," Sebastian continued whilst pouring my morning tea. I sniffed it as he began to unbutton my night shirt. "Earl Gray?" I questioned him. "Yes, your favorite," he answered, pushing the shirt off my shoulders. He removed my pants next, then started to dress me in today's clothes. 

 We then walked down together to the dining hall, where we ate a magnificent breakfast of 'French Toast,' which was neither French nor English food. Sebastian explained that it was an American breakfast dish and that he wanted to start branching out into American foods. We didn't need to eat either, but it was fun, and habits were hard to break. 

 "Shall we go, my love?" Seb asked, kissing me lightly on the cheek. "Of course," I answered, and we were off to King's Cross Station to meet with Albus Dumbledore. We arrived at the scheduled meeting place a few minutes early, but had to only wait a few moments before an eccentric old man appeared. 

 "Are you Ciel and Sebastian?" he asked, looking us up and down. "Yes sir, and you must be Headmaster Dumbledore?" Seb answered, bowing, and I just nodded, looking at the man's beard and strangely shriveled and black right hand. "Please, call me Albus, at least for now," he, Albus, replied, reaching out to shake our hands with his non-injured hand.  

 "You want to make a deal with us?" I finally spoke, done contemplating his hand. "Yes, I desperately need to protect Harry. He controls the fate of all England. I'm willing to do anything it takes, even giving up my soul. After all, its for the greater good," Albus replied. "Hmm," I mused, thinking about it. "I think we'll do it, won't we Seb, but only for the price of a soul," I said, looking to Sebastian and then back to Albus.

 Sebastian nodded and smiled, showing of his fangs, a glint in his eyes. Albus looked slightly worried, but nodded. "I'm well aware of the price, Ciel Phantomhive. May we, as they say, 'Rip the band aid off quickly?' Or more accurately, 'get it over with?'" the old man said, holding out his hand once again. I looked over to Sebastian, who nodded. I was about to take Albus's hand when a voice rang out. 

 "Bassy! You didn't tell me you'd be at the train station!"I sighed. The chainsaw-weilding, red-haired, overly obsessed grim reaper was back. Today was going to be a long day. I could tell.                       

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Suttcliff? More like Won't-Shut-Up-Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel makes a deal with Dumbledore, and Grell insists on coming along as the two demon lovers go to meet the people they will be protecting. Oh yeah, and he'll probably want to help.

Chapter Two: Suttcliff? More like Won't-Shut-Up-Cliff

~Ciel's POV~

 A bright glow filled the air as I completed the contract with Dumbledore. I could vaguely hear Grell excitedly talking and bouncing around in the background, but I didn't really care. "Are you okay,  _Professor_ Dumbledore?" I said, walking over to the old man's side. He nodded, collapsing into the chair behind his desk. I had purposely put my mark of contract on his upper arm, a place he could easily conceal. My mark, however; would be brazenly shown on the back of my right hand. 

 Why bother to hide it? The only mark I would have to hide would be my contract mark with Seb, if only because it was on my eye. We could pass the marks on our hands off as tattoos, after all. Albus slowly got up, holding onto the desk. "I do believe I ought to introduce you to Harry and his friends. We'll say you're moving from a small school on the other side of England, and they will be in charge of teaching you about Hogwarts, I think," he said. 

 Seb and I nodded and Grell squealed, "Can I come too? I can help!" All three of us sighed, looking at the annoying grim reaper. "I don't think we have a choice but to take him along, my lord. I don't doubt that he'll find some way to mess things up, even from the outside," Sebastian said, trying to pry Grell of his arm. "You're right," I sighed, looking at Dumbledore.

 "I guess its fine," he said finally, "I'll have all three of you placed into Gryffindor. Now, If you would all wait a moment..." He trailed off, looking around the office. He finally grabbed an old kettle, setting it down on his desk and tapping it with his wand. "Now, if you would all grab on," he said. We complied, albeit confusedly. Then suddenly, the world started spinning.

 We landed a short way outside of a tall, leaning house in the middle of the country. "Welcome to The Burrow, residence of the Weasley family and currently holding two special guests," Dumbledore said as I got up off the ground and dusted myself off. We all approached the house and Dumbledore knocked on the door. A woman peeped out, before throwing the door open and tightly hugging Dumbledore.

 "Albus! What a surprise! And you brought guests! Come in, come in!" she said, releasing him. "Actually, Molly, I would like it if you could go fetch Harry, Ron and Hermione for me," Albus answered. "Of course, right away!' And she bustled off, most likely to grab the three people mentioned. And so we settled down in the doorway to wait.

 She soon came back with three teenagers in tow. "Thank you, Molly, that will be all," Dumbledore dismissed her. The three teenagers and Dumbledore sat on the grass, and we followed suit, with me relaxing comfortably against Sebastian. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, I have some people I would like you to meet-" Dumbledore started, but was cut off when Grell started chattering excitedly.

 "Hi! I'm Grell Suttcliff! Its so nice to meet you!" Was all I caught before he started to talk so fast that even I, as a demon, couldn't understand him. I moved off of Sebastian, turning to face him (Sebastian). "Sebastian, slap him," I said, motioning to the bouncy reaper. "Yes, my lord," Sebastian answered, placing his hand on his chest and bowing as best he could while sitting. He then reached over and slapped Grell, effectively shutting him up for the time being.

 "Suttcliff? More like Won't-Shut-Up-Cliff," the redhead, whom I assumed was probably Ron, muttered under his breath, making me let out out a short puff of air that might be passed as a laugh. "I'm Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive," I said, nodding to the three. "Harry." "Ron." "Hermione." Were my answers. I was right! The redhead  _was_ Ron. "And I'm Sebastian Phantomhive," Sebastian said, politely smiling and reaching out a hand for the three to shake, which they did.

~Harry's POV~

 I looked at the three people in front of me, taking in their appearances. The overly-excited one, Grell I think, seemed to be overly clothed in the color red. His? Or was he a her? Well anyway, his hair was obviously dyed, and the red coat was just a bit overdoing it. The smallest one, his name was Ciel, had a dark bluish hair color, as well as a blue eyes, although one was covered by an eyepatch.

 The last one, Sebastian, though, seemed to give off a strange air of confidence. He was clothed almost entirely in black, along with his hair, and his eyes were a strange reddish brown color. Both Ciel and Sebastian had the same last name, so the only plausible answer was that they were brothers, but from seeing the way Ciel ordered the elder around, it suggested something else entirely.

 And what had he replied with? I remember it being something like 'Yes, my lord.' No one addresses their brother, especially their younger one, like that. Suddenly, I was jerked out of my thoughts by Professor Dumbledore speaking. "I'm sorry, what was that, Professor?" I asked, wanting to know what he said. "I said, that our guests here are transferring to Hogwarts and that I'll be placing them under your wings, so to speak," Professor Dumbledore answered, smiling.

 "Oh," I answered. Hogwarts was just two days away. "Anyway, I'll give you all time to get to know each other. I need to talk to Mrs. Weasley anyway," the headmaster said, excusing himself from the conversation and heading inside. This might be perfect. Maybe, if he was lucky, Hermione would be able to pick up things from the conversation and piece together some answers.

 "So, what do you guys like to do for fun?" Ciel asked, now leaning against Sebastian. "Well, we hunt evil masterminds and figure out dangerous, life threatening puzzles, but that's not really all that fun," I said, and Ron and I laughed. Grell, realizing it was a joke, joined in too. Sebastian looked amused, but Ciel's face remained impassive. 

 As I looked, Sebastian bent down and whispered something in Ciel's ear. The boy scowled and answered with a curt, "No. I refuse." Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes. I wondered what Sebastian had said. It certainly hadn't improved the boy's mood. "Well what do you guys do for fun?" Hermione asked. "Kill stuff," Ciel curtly answered. I laughed. "We're serious," Grell said, pulling a chainsaw from out of nowhere.

 "Grell, put the chainsaw back, now's not the time. Do you want to get demoted? I'm sure William would do it, even if he doesn't enjoy unpaid overtime," Sebastian warned. Grell whined but put it away, saying, "Anything for you, Sebas- _chan_!" It was slightly confusing to hear them talk to each other. Like they were sharing some sort of inside joke. Which, I suppose they were.

 After all, they were friends. And I was kind of hoping I'd become friends with them as well. If only to get inside all these inside jokes. And to find out just what kind of relationship was going on between the two Phantomhives.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO DUBBLE UPDATE! Actually, double updates are really common for me, so I don't know why i'm so excited. :p Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Awesomeninjamonkey for being my first ever commenter! <3 I'm going away for a week starting Sunday, so don't be alarmed if you get a whole bunch of chapters right off the bat, then nothing, for the whole week. I'm trying to get as many chapters done as possible in the next couple of days, so try to enjoy those when I'm gone. Annnd... I was listening to The light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance while writing this A/N so... fellow MCR fans, please cry (and/or craft) with me.


	3. Hmm, Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian are finally going to Hogwarts! After two long days of waiting, they are about to join their new young ... friends of sorts. Will they be able to hold their composure? They'll have to slip eventually, won't they? Then again, Dumbledore never said anything about them having to hide their relationship...

Chapter Three: Hmm, Strange

~Sebastian's POV~

 I slipped out of bed just before the sun rose, as was my usual routine. I had to fix Ciel his tea, as well as the fact that I had to see if our baggage and our 'wands' had arrived yet. Sticking my head outside, I saw that it had, indeed, arrived. So I brought it inside and then started to make *insert fancy tea*.  I then picked out Ciel's clothes for the day, returning to our room just in time to open the curtains to let in the fresh sunlight. 

 Ciel yawned and stretched, sitting up. "Good morning," I said, moving in to steal a quick kiss before handing Ciel his tea. He sniffed it, like he usually does. "*fancy tea*?" he asked. I nodded. I started to dress him, smiling slightly. "Why are you smiling?" Ciel asked. "We're going to be schoolboys, Ciel. Can you imagine  _me_ as a schoolboy?" I laughed. He smiled. "It is pretty funny sounding," he admitted.

 "Time to eat breakfast, my lord," I said, smiling at him and giving him my hand.

* * *

 We arrived at King's Cross just in time to see Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys grouped around the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. We walked over, Ciel using his very old walking stick to propel himself forward faster. "Hey Ciel, Sebastian," Harry said. "Where's Grell?" I looked around uneasily. "He said he would meet us here. I'm not sure how good it was to let him do that," I mused. Ciel nodded. "He's probably going to scar some small children for life," Ciel joked, a small smile appearing on his face. It looked like he was in a good mood today.

 I laughed quietly, but startled when I felt someone grab onto me violently. "Good morning Bassy!" Grell shouted. "Ugh," Ciel grimaced, putting his face in hands. I gently pried Grell off me. "Well let's get on the train, shall we?" I said. "Of course. Now, just run straight at the wall there," Hermione instructed. "You have to be kidding me,' Ciel said, his visible eye widening. 

 "Nope,' she answered, and nonchalantly started running at the wall. She passed through without injury, and all three of us gasped, Grell once again attached to my arm. "All right, you guys are next," Harry said, gesturing for us to run at the platform with our baggage. I shrugged, and Ciel and I passed through hand in hand, with Grell right behind us. 

 We appeared in a bustling area full of people, most of them children. Harry and Ron appeared behind us, as well as the other Weasleys. "Well, we'd better go find a compartment," Harry said, so we set off for the train. 

* * *

 We sat in the compartment all together. Ciel was curled up in my lap, asleep. I was absentmindedly playing with his hair while looking out the window. The others were all laughing and talking together, especially Ginny and Grell, who had immediately hit it off. "Alright, guys, we should probably get changed into our robes now, we're almost there," Hermione said. Her and Ginny exited, probably to get changed in an area that  _wasn't_  full of guys.

 "Ciel, wake up. And act decent, we're in public," I said quietly, moving his hair out of his eye. He blinked his eyes open, smiling at me, before climbing off my lap. I opened my trunk and grabbed my robes, quickly slipping off my shirt. I then pulled my robes over my head, trying to give them as little time as possible to ogle the few scars on my body, as well as the tattoo of a snake coiling around a dog that was on my stomach. 

 "You have a tattoo?" Ron asked, staring at me incredulously. "Several," I answered, showing him the back of my right hand, where my contract mark with Ciel was. "Wicked," Harry breathed. I smirked, and went to help Ciel where he was struggling to get his robes on. "You can't even dress yourself," I muttered, shaking my head and fixing it for him. 

 Ciel moved back when I was done and glared at me. "I could've done it," he huffed before crossing his arms and looking away. "Oh please. I've been dressing you since you were 13. Don't tell me you can dress yourself," I replied, smirking. "Shut up," he growled. "That's an order." I nodded and sat down, looking out the window once again. 

~Harry's POV~

 There we go, it happened again! Ciel ordered Sebastian to do something and he complied without even protesting a little! It was rather strange. What could possibly going on between the two? I watched as Ciel curled up to Sebastian, who put an arm around the younger, even though he had just been mad at him not more then a minute ago! 

 It just wasn't a natural relationship. I had to talk to Hermione about this. She had to be able to figure out something. I turned to Ron, who was obliviously stuffing himself with the sweets I had bought from the trolley that had gone by a few minutes ago. I watched as Ciel reached up and whispered in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian first nodded, then shook his head, and then hissed something under his breath at the younger. I watched Ciel scowl as Sebastian ruffled his hair.

 Half of the time they acted like they were best friends and siblings, and the other half Ciel treated Sebastian like his butler. I had never seen anything like it. And what was with those strange tattoos they had on their hands? They were similar, but different, and Ciel's was in blue and Sebastian's in purple. I sighed, shaking my head and stuck it in the back of my mind to talk to Hermione about in private. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I need someone to give me fancy teas, because I've already used Earl Gray. Oh yeah, and sorry for all the timeskips in the chapter. I didn't want to go through explaining all the boring stuff.


	4. Things To Say

Hey guys. It took me a while to decide whether i was going to write this or not. But.... I have things to say, so its happening. Last night I got a comment from julymusiclover. They told me that they love the book, and that I seem to embody the Black Butler characters well. I honestly don't think I do. I have a lot of trouble when writing. I've been writing for two or three years now, but I have never ONCE finished anything I've written. Excluding, of course, school assignments and stuff. I also tend to absolutely murder the personalities of my characters. So I'm mostly here to keep you guys from getting your hopes up about some great fanfiction crossover with Harry Potter and Black Butler. The truth of it is that I'm probably never going to finish it, at least not without some serious help. But I'll try. I'm not going to give up yet, I'm still on my spree, which is basically the short period of time where I'm really hyped that I'm writing a brand new story. Who knows? Maybe I'll actually finish this thing! We can all hope. 

Oh yeah, a somewhat different topic now. I'm going to summer camp next week. I will be without means to write all of next week, meaning that there will be zero updates between this Sunday and next Saturday. Do not mistake this for me giving up. Although there is the chance that I'll lose interest in that time, but oh well. Seeing as I will be gone that entire week, I'm trying to get out as many chapters as possible. Some chapters may be rushed. Who am I kidding, all my chapters are always rushed. But it probably won't be my best work ever the next day or so. I'll also probably be posting most of my stuff rather late at night. Not like, past midnight late, but around 11ish, which is the time I'm usually kicked off the computer and forced to go to sleep.

I think that's everything. If it isn't, well there's always the notes at the end the chapters. 

  _So long and goodnight, and Thnx fr th Mmrs,_

**~ Lily**


	5. We Welcome You to Hogwarts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian, Ciel and Grell are now at Hogwarts! Will they fit in? How long will it be before they slip, blowing their cover? Will the author ever stop asking questions? Probably not. But read on, my children!

Chapter Four: We Welcome You to Hogwarts!

~Ciel's POV~ (Because Author~Chan is trying to avoid Grell's POV)

 We stepped off the train onto a small platform on the outskirts of a small village. I looked around. A little shabby, but not bad, at least for such a small village. "Alright, first years and special guests over here," a loud voice boomed, and I saw a large man beckoning for people to move his way. "Shall we go over, my lord?" Sebastian whispered in my ear. I nodded and linked arms with him, tuning out Grell's excessive chattering from behind us.

 We walked over to the giant man and joined the group of young children, who looked at us and pointed and chattered. "Are you the special guests?" the man asked us, leaning down slightly. I nodded and Sebastian answered with a, "Yes we are, sir." "Well I'm Rubeus Hagrid and I'm the groundskeeper here at Hogwarts. I also teach the class Care of Magical Creatures. We're happy to have you here," Hagrid's voice dropped to a whisper here, "especially if you're protecting Harry." 

  He then turned and escorted all of us to a large lake fill with boats. I looked at Sebastian. "You're rowing," I said, smirking. "Yes, my lord," he bowed. We got into a boat, Grell almost tipping it over, and we were off. I could see the beautiful castle in the distance, large and full of glowing windows. It looked warm and welcoming and a nice change from the 'modern style.'

 I had always preferred the Victorian Era, seeing as that was when I grew up, and the castle reminded me of some of the places I had seen on my travels during that time. I just hoped the inside would be similar to its outside appearance. I would be very disappointed if the inside was instead some kind of modern white government-type facility. That would just be sad. 

 I was jerked out of my thoughts by the boat bumping against the shore. Sebastian stepped out, turning and reaching out a hand to help me. I took it and climbed out, being careful not to get mud or dirt on shoes. "Oh Bassy, aren't you going to help me out?" Grell said flirtatiously. Seb looked at me, looking for an order. I shrugged and gestured for him to do it, figuring that the red reaper would probably whine and complain until he did it.

 The demon complied, reluctantly reaching out a hand for Grell to take. Grell took the hand with a flutter of his eyelashes and gingerly stepped out like he was some kind of princess. I shook my head. That reaper might just be the death of me, if he didn't kill Sebastian first. "Come on, let's go. The rest of the group is already ahead of us," I said, gesturing impatiently at the group that was already moving up to the castle.

 "It's a nice castle," Sebastian mentioned as we caught up with the group of young children. "Yeah, it reminds me of back then, you know," I said in reply, voicing my earlier thoughts about the castle. "It kind of reminds me of the time we went to Scotland," Seb mused, craning his neck to look up at the giant castle. "Well I just hope this castle is in  _slightly_ better condition than those," I muttered, making him chuckle.

 As we came up to the front entrance hall, I saw a woman standing in the doorway. "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them all from here," she said, dismissing the giant man. The woman, who I now saw was in her older years. She brought us inside, gathering us in the hall. "Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor House. In a few moments I will let you all in to be sorted, but I request that our three guests remain here," McGonagall explained.

 I looked at Sebastian, who had a look of absolute horror on his face as Grell climbed all over him. "Grell, come here for a moment," I said, not wanting to raise suspicion by talking loudly. He came over and I stood on tiptoe and whispered in his ear, "I would appreciate it if you would not hang off my husband like that." I then slapped him. He whined, but complied and sat down on the floor by our feet. 

* * *

 "Alright, come in now. Stand at the very back of the hall and wait for Professor Dumbledore to introduce you. And please, restrain your friend," McGonagall said, motioning first at the open door and then at Grell, who was once again acting like an over excited puppy.  "We'll try," I answered, making Sebastian laugh a little. We walked into the Great Hall, hiding a little in the shadows at the back of the room and waiting for our cue. 

 "I'm sorry to say this, but this year I have to deliver my start of the year speech  _before_ the feast," Dumbledore started. There were several loud groans coming from various students. Dumbledore waited before continuing, "This year we have two things to note. The first is that we would like welcome back Professor Horace Slughorn, who will be returning to fill his original post as Potions Master.

 Professor Snape will taking up Defense classes this year. The second thing is rather sudden and unexpected. As some of you might already know, we are receiving three special guests this year from a school across the country. They are here doing research on our school and will be remaining with us for the whole year. And so we welcome Mr. Ciel Phantomhive, Mr. Sebastian Phantomhive and Mr. Grell Suttcliff to Gryffindor! Welcome to Hogwarts, and I hope you enjoy your stay."

 We all stepped out of the shadows, and I started walking confidently towards the table where I saw Harry and his friends sitting. They made way for us, and Sebastian and I got a seat in between Harry and Hermione. Grell sat next to Ginny, who had somehow become his best friend. Lucky him, making friends with a clan of gingers. 

~Harry's POV~ (Again with Harry? Author~Chan really must dislike the other characters :p) 

 Ciel was sitting right next to me, his left hand interlaced with Sebastian's right, and was daintily eating his food like he was in the presence of The Queen. Sebastian wasn't eating at all, instead alternating between looking at the students in the hall and looking at Ciel. Ciel seemed to notice this and nudged Sebastian, who leaned down so the younger could talk in his ear.

 I couldn't catch everything he said, it was too loud in the hall for that, but what I did hear raised my suspicions about the two considerably. ".... need to eat.... appearances... raise suspicions... don't need to, but.." were the fragments I caught. Hermione _had_ to hear about this. I looked around. Hermione was talking to Ginny and Grell, who were across from her, and Ron was stuffing himself, as usual. He would have to talk to them later. 

 I sighed and resigned myself to enjoying my dinner, but not before stealing another glance at Sebastian, who was now eating just as daintily as his brother. That's when Ciel turned to me, "Who makes the food here?" He asked me, looking curious. "Uh, the house elves. They make all the food here, everything from breakfast to desert," I answered. 

 He frowned at that. 'Oh, don't tell me he's a house elf activist like Hermione,' I thought, horrified at the thought of having  _two_ Hermiones going on and on about elf rights. "Thank you," he said, and turned back to his food. It was then I made a split second decision. "Hey, uh, Ciel, I'm sorry if this strikes a nerve, but could you tell me about your eyepatch?"

 He froze for a moment before turning to me. "Of course! Its made of fine silk in the color midnight black, with a single tie-able string," he said feigning ignorance. "You know that's not what I meant. I mean, what happened to your eye?" I asked, rephrasing the question so that he couldn't avoid it as easily. He frowned, obviously hoping that I had actually been asking about what kind of eyepatch he had. 

 "I'd, uh, rather not talk about it," the blue haired boy said nervously. "Sorry. Just thought I'd ask, you know? Anyway, if you ever want to talk about it.." I trailed off, giving him a small smile. He nodded, going back to his food. Well that question hadn't turned up any information. I just hoped that Hermione would be able to tell me something about Ciel and Sebastian's strange behavior.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to try to do any Hagrid dialogue, so I guess you guys just had to imagine it, okay? I've always found Hagrid's dialogues hard to write. Has anybody ever noticed that saw is was backwards and vice-versa? I think that's funny. :p i feel like this chapter is longer than the others. Maybe that's just because it took longer to write.


	6. No Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confronts Ron and Hermione about how strange Sebastian and Ciel act. Meanwhile, Sebastian and Ciel have some nighttime talk-time!

Chapter Five: No Idea 

~Harry's POV~ 

 I listened intently to the conversation going on behind me as we took the trek up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. "Are we going to sleep tonight, my lord?" came the voice of Sebastian. "I'm not sure. What do you think, Sebastian?" replied the perfectly nonchalant voice of Ciel. "I think we ought to assess our situation tonight, my lord. We can sleep tomorrow, if you wish," Sebastian answered after a moment of thought.

 The conversation stopped there, probably with a nod or some other physical affirmation from Ciel. We finally arrived at the portrait hole, where the fat lady asked for the password. " _Canis corvus_ ," Hermione said, and the portrait swung open to reveal the long awaited Gryffindor common room. Students were lounging around and talking with eachother. 

 "The boys' dormitory is that way," Hermione said to Ciel, Sebastian and Grell, pointing to the entrance to the boy's dorm. 'Thanks," Ciel said, and all three of them headed upstairs. "Hey, uh, Ron, Hermione, could I talk to you guys?" I asked, motioning to a secluded corner. They nodded and we quickly moved over to the corner before it could get stolen by a group of third year girls.

 "What did you want to talk to us about, Harry?" Hermione asked once we'd sat down. "It's about Sebastian and Ciel, actually," I started. "They act strange. Not just in a foreign type of way. I've heard the way they talk to eachother. Its just not natural." "Now that you mention it, I have found something odd about the way they address eachother," Hermione said, furrowing her brow as she thought.

 "What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked, looking confused. Of course. He wouldn't notice because half the time we had spent with the strangers he was too busy focusing on stuffing himself until he choked! "Haven't you noticed, Ron? Half of the time Ciel is talking to Sebastian like he's his servant or something, and the other half they act like their on the same page!" Hermione said, obviously a little frustrated at Ron and his lack of brain cells. 

 "It's like, a.... love/hate relationship, possibly?" I suggested, trying to find a  _normal_ explanation for all of it. I did  **not** want to deal with anymore supernatural stuff then I already was going to have to this year. "It seems strange that Ciel would be ordering Sebastian around in a love/hate relationship and not have Sebastian rebel and fight him, especially since he's older," Hermione mused, thinking things over. 

 "Do you think they're, like, vampires or something?" Ron asked. "I don't think vampires are all that submissive to eachother, Ron. In fact, I'm pretty sure they fight eachother  _constantly_. And why would Dumbledore let two, possibly three, vampires into a school full of young, warm blooded children? Its contradictory, Ron," Hermione explained. I sighed. I didn't really think we were getting anywhere.

  "Well they're certainly not normal," I muttered. "And there's something up with those tattoos." "The ones on their hands?" Ron piped up at the same time Hermione asked, "They have tattoos?" I quickly explained to Hermione about the two nearly identical tattoos on the Phantomhives' right hands. She frowned at the descriptions and the colors. "We'll go to the library tomorrow and look it up," Hermione decided. Ron groaned. 

~Sebastian's POV~ 

  "My lord, I do believe the trio is talking about us downstairs," I murmured to the small demon curled up at my side. "And I believe you're right," Ciel answered in a similar quiet tone. "They're going to look it up in the library." "Indeed, my lord. And what shall we do about that?" I answered, smirking a little. "Let them. If Dumbledore hasn't already removed all books that might help them find out who we are from the library, then he must  _want_ them to know what we are," he answered, smirking as well.

  "And will we help them?" "Not on purpose." Ah, I loved a good bit of sneaking around. "My lord?" I said softly. "Hmm?" came the sleepy reply. "Remember that I cannot help you as much as I usually do in the mornings," I warned him. "Can you still make me tea?" he asked. I chuckled quietly. "Of course, my lord, of course." And I lay there, staring at the ceiling, until my precious little lord fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SO SORRY! I took so, so long to get this chapter out. But I got really busy with a lot of unexpected summer camps and stuff. D: This chapter was so fluffy in my opinion, mostly because of Sebby and Ciel in the last part there. The Latin password means Crow Dog, I know cliche. but I'm not creative. Anyway, enjoy. And once again, I'm sorry for not getting the chapter out sooner.


	7. Professor Snape is Probably the Best Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel, Sebastian and Grell have class with the Golden Trio. First up? DADA of course. And Snape knows exactly what to tech this year. Unit one? Demons. Open your textbooks to page 666, class.

Chapter Six: Professor Snape is Probably the Best Teacher 

~Hermione's POV~

  I hurried downstairs to breakfast, appalled that I had slept in so late. I had been awake most of last night, wondering who Ciel and Sebastian could possibly be. The last name Phantomhive sounded vaguely familiar, but I had just been unable to think of where I had heard of it. It was first year and Nicholas Flamel all over again. I sighed, finally making it to the breakfast table. Sebastian was absent, and Ciel was daintily eating a scone and sipping tea. "Where did you get tea?" I asked, looking around at the table for a kettle.  

  Ciel shrugged and finished off his scone before answering, "Sebastian." He picked up another scone and buttered it in a way that was not unlike a Malfoy. I turned to Harry who was sitting next to me. He leaned in saying, "Sebastian just came in with a kettle full of tea and poured Ciel some before disappearing." I frowned. That was not normal behavior, but Ciel acted like it happened every day. Which I supposed it probably did. 

  I was about to answer, but Professor McGonagall came over with our timetables. I looked down at mine. Today it was DADA first, followed by Charms, after that was lunch, Double Potions and finally Herbology. "Ugh, we have Snape first?" Ron whined indignantly. "Is there something wrong with this Snape?" someone asked. I looked around, spying Sebastian now sitting next to Ciel. When did he come in?

  "Snape is a right git," Harry explained, a scowl on his face. "Harry!" I scolded. "Professor Snape doesn't like Gryffindors, Harry in particular. And I guess he kind of is a git," I added the last part after seeing Harry and Ron's looks at me. They looked like they were going to kill me if I said he was a good teacher. "Hmm," Sebastian replied noncommittally, picking at a scone of his own.

  I buttered a piece of toast and started chewing on it, thinking to myself. Sebastian had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The perfectly logical solution was that I had been too absorbed in looking at my timetable to notice him sitting down, but I had been perfectly aware of Dean throwing a scone at Seamus and Ginny and Grell chatting at the other end of the table. The man? Boy? Had to have been incredibly stealthy to have gotten past me.

  My eyes widened suddenly. Ciel and Sebastian were whispering with eachother in a not exactly platonic way on the opposite bench. Were they not brothers? I mean they had to be! Otherwise... No, I was not going to go into that category. I'd leave that for last. _Last,_ last. "Hermione! 'Mione, can you hear me? We need to go!" I was jerked out of my thoughts by Harry, who was tugging at my arm impatiently. 

  We walked to DADA quickly, with Ciel and company trailing shortly behind, obviously using us as a tour guide. We finally made it to the classroom, finding available seats and taking them. I was next to Harry, with a very disgruntled Ron sitting next to Grell, and Ciel and Sebastian together. The two seemed inseparable. I wondered how long they'd been like this. My thought process was interrupted when Snape swept into the room. 

  "Silence, class," the greasy haired man said, glaring at the Gryffindor side of the room. "Now open your textbooks to page two hundred ninety-four." Two hundred ninety-four? We had just started class today. I was about to raise my hand to question this when Harry nudged me and pointed to the text. The title was  _Demons_ , with the subtitle being,  _How They Live and Work._ Interesting. Why did Snape want us to learn about these so early in the year?  Last time... Well, a teacher was a werewolf!

  I glanced at Harry, who was frowning at the page. I thought about what I had previously read about demons. They were cold, heartless and ruthless beings that weren't above making a deal to gain a soul to eat. The dementors were some form of lower demon, pledged to forever serve Azkaban in exchange for the souls they gained from The Dementor's Kiss.

  "... 3 feet of parchment on the eating habits of demons," Snape was saying, and then the class was dismissed. Ciel and Sebastian were talking to eachother, the younger one glaring at the elder with a face of pure contempt. "No, my lord, I cannot do it for you," I heard Sebastian saying as I passed by them. Ciel was trying to get Sebastian to do his work? Ugh. I shook my head. 

* * *

  I dragged Harry and Ron to the library with me, instantly losing myself in the shelves, looking for any books on demons. I had this feeling, this gut feeling, that demons had  _something_ to do with Ciel and Sebastian. I finally found it, a tiny section centered entirely on demons. I pulled out several books that looked interesting, including one with a Latin title. I hurried back over to the table with the books in my arms.

  I gently placed the books on the table and slid one over to Harry, then Ron, and taking the Latin one for myself. "Hermione, I thought we were here to research Ciel and Sebastian, not do homework," Ron said, a disgusted look on his face. "I just have this gut feeling that Ciel and Sebastian are somehow connected to demons. And if they're not, well we're doing homework," I explained irritably.

  I looked at the title of the book.  _Et daemonia visceribus eorum._ Roughly translated,  _And the Demons Within._ I flipped open the book. The rest was English, thankfully. I looked down the table of contents, deciding that I would start with "The Best Known Demons" on page 13. I flipped there, my eyes coming to rest on a picture of a spider.  _The Spider_ was the title. I skimmed through, not finding much of interest, and turned to the next page.

   _The Crow._ I looked through, before spotting something. Known Aliases: Sebastian Michaelis. That had to be just a coincidence. Sebastian's last name was Phantomhive. I continued through, this time reading more carefully. And there it was. "Rumored to have disappeared with the young Earl Phantomhive. He has not been summoned in over a century. (See page 25)" I read aloud to the boys. Harry perked up. "Phanomhive? That's their last name." I quickly flipped to page 25.

  "The Phantomhive Scandal. In 1888 young Earl Ciel Phantomhive, orphaned at age 10, mysteriously disappeared along with his Black Butler Sebastian Michaelis. The boy had previously disappeared three years earlier, shortly after his parents' death in a fire in their manor. He came back with a mysterious eye injury and a butler in tow. Not many know what happened during that disappearance, or how Earl Phantomhive came across our 'Black Butler'. 

  But it is rumored that this butler, who went by the name Sebastian Michaelis is the famed Crow and made a deal with the boy for his soul. The last confirmed sighting of the young Earl Phantomhive and his butler is when they told the Earl's servants they were leaving and disappeared. Since then, there have been rumors of sightings all over the world. Some whisper that the Earl and the Crow fell in love, and the Crow turned the young man into a demon, to forever suffer the depths of hell together," I read, letting out a quiet gasp of fear at the next words.

  "If what is said is true, then there are two demons running rampant around the world, unbound to any master and wreaking havoc all over. Who knows how many of the world's tragedies have been caused by these two monsters? After all, the Earl did always have a heart that thirsted for violent, bloody revenge." Harry and Ron were staring horror struck at me. "We have to tell Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

~Sebastian's POV~

  "Shall we go ahead of them, my lord?" I asked him almost silently, as we creeped behind a bookshelf and listened to the three talking earnestly. "Yes, we shall, and maybe we can get some fun out of it?" Ciel smirked. I could feel my own face pull up into a similar smirk and we silently exited the library. We walked along the corridors and I swerved a little to pluck Grell out of the haunted girls bathroom. We quickly explained the situation to the red reaper. 

  We quickly walked to the the headmaster's office and said the password in order to get in. Dumbledore looked quite surprised to see us there. "What in the name of Merlin is going on?" he asked. "Harry and his little friends know we're demons. They're heading here right now to confront you. We figured we'd stop by for the show," Ciel said calmly tapping his walking stick on the floor.

 "Do you have a place for us to watch and listen unprosecuted?" I asked. He motioned to the tapestry on the wall. "There's a secret passage behind it, and the tapestry is charmed to be a one way window," he sighed. Grell did his usual exited jumpy thing and Ciel smirked. We quickly got behind the tapestry just as the door opened and the little trio stumbled in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape is so OOC, I'm sorry! I've never been good at Snape... I guess its because I show all of my inner Demon Evilness Pyromaniac Dark Lord Followerism with sarcasm and not blatant rudeness heh. The Latin was originally supposed to read Demons and their Ineer workings, but when I ran it back through the translator, it came out as And the Demons Within, and I liked it better. And yes, I use Google Translate. I'm pretty sure Latin is, like, a dead language or something like that? And I don't speak anything but English, unfortunately. Maybe one day I'll learn German, or Irish. Who knows?  
> Any MCR fans notice the new vid? I know I shouldn't hope, but I'm going to hope that the band is getting back together. Not even death can stop me from hoping! AAHH!


	8. The Teaser Chapter :p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione are convinced that Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell are evil, and they've gone to tell Dumbledorf! I wonder what could possibly happen.
> 
> Spoiler: You won't find out just yet :p

Chapter Seven: The Teaser Chapter :p

~Harry's POV~

  "Lemon Drop!" I shouted at the gargoyles, hoping it would be the password. But, of course, it wasn't. "Fizzing whizzbee! Acid pop! Uhm, sugar quills!" Nothing was working. "Peppermints!" Hermione suggested, and miraculously, that was the password. Strange. We ran up the stairs and burst into the headmaster's office, startling several of the portraits on the walls. 

  "Is something wrong?" Professor Dumbledore asked in a relatively calm voice. "Yes, Professor! There are two, possibly three demons running loose around the school right at this very moment!" Hermione shrieked in a high-pitched voice that made me flinch. The Professor raised an eyebrow and gestured for them to sit. "What makes you think this, Miss Granger? I assure you I would know if there were any demons running rampant." 

  I stepped forward and placed my hand on Hermione's shoulder. "We have proof that Ciel and Sebastian Phantomhive are demons in disguise," I said, looking at Ron to step up as well. He seemed content to sit in the background. I mentally shook my head. "And could I have some of this proof you speak of?" "Well, Professor, we found a book that mentioned Ciel and Sebastian that dated back to almost a century ago, explaining about how Sebastian was a demon! And, well, they don't exactly go to great length to hide their conversations.

  Harry says he's overheard the two talking about choosing whether or not to eat or sleep in a couple of different instances, and that's only in the last two days! Plus they've got those suspicious tattoos, the eyepatch and Grell pulled a chainsaw on us when we first met him!" Hermione was getting kind of hysterical now. "Very observative. Maybe they should explain themselves, hm?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I'm (not) sorry guys. I lost all my drafts recently due to a purge made by my mother, and I've had to make due with what I remember. So, you guys get a tiny teaser for your chapter! Yay, right?
> 
> I'm also going to start an Undertale story maybe? I've never been good at my characters, so if I did do an Undertale story it'd be sooo OOC, but some people are cool with that. If any of you are Undertale fans, lemme know what you think of me starting an Undertale story.


	9. The Author has Finally Updated (And a Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian no longer have the cover of their 'brotherly love' to hide them from the trio. What shall they do?

Chapter Eight: The Author has Finally Updated (And a Chapter)

~Ciel's POV~

"Such a shame our cover was blown," I grumbled, holding Sebastian's hand as we walked along the corridor back to the common room, the trio chattering behind us. "Yes, it is, but now we can have more fun, my lord," Sebastian nodded, glancing back at them. "Where is Grell?" I looked around too.

"I have no idea but I certainly hope he isn't off getting us in trouble, that wouldn't be very good for our reputation." We stopped talking to listen to the conversation of the three teenagers behind us. They were busy conversing over what questions to possibly ask us, and Harry was all in a slump because Dumbledore had sold his soul to protect him Sebastian chuckled softly. "Do they have any idea that we can hear them chattering?" I asked.

"I much doubt it," Sebastian answered. "I'm sure not even Hermione has done her homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts yet. It has, after all been an exciting day for the humans." I nodded, saying the password and entering the common room. "Does this mean we can do whatever we want now?" I asked him. 

~Hermione's POV~

While Ron and Harry were busy practically orgasming over the demons in front of us, I was busy thinking. Did this mean that the two demons really were lovers? I could see the obviousness of it now, the way they held hands and talked to each other suggested relationship, and yet the persistent orders of the younger suggested that Sebastian wasn't in control. Even though they were equal, was Sebastian somehow less? Or were they simply just into that? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, not sure I even wanted to know. I really should stop reading those terrible werewolf romance novels I had found hidden in Mrs. Weasley's drawer.

I took a detour to the library instead of going into the common room, snatching up every book about demons I could find. I did want to be prepared after all, just in case I needed to figure out something about them. Demons weren't exactly common after all. I headed back to the common room and settled in for a nice, long night of straight studying from the large tomes in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I HAVE FINALLY POSTED A CHAPTER HALLELUJAH! After a long time where I forgot my password and the fact that this website even existed, I have created a chapter to (temporarily) sate your hunger. Please enjoy, and don't murder me pretty please.


	10. Out of the Castle and into the Fire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a little problem with the fire....

Chapter Nine: Out of the Castle and into the Fire?

~Harry's POV~

  The common room was dark. Everyone was asleep, even Hermione, who was curled up in a corner behind a large stack of books. I sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, having decided to be close to the fire. I played with the rug underneath me, my mind wandering onto the topic of Sebastian and Ciel. Two demons were in the school, and yet almost no one knew. Now that I had found them out I felt that it was obvious, how could you possibly not guess they were demons? As I thought, I began to get sleepy, and soon darkness and dreams surrounded me.

* * *

  I was pulled out of sleep by what felt like an unusually warm hand on my ankle, tugging me close to the fire. I gasped and sat up, seeing a hand from the fire latched onto my ankle. I kicked at it and yelled for help, to no avail. The hand was stronger than me, and it slowly began to pull me inside the fire.....

 

~Ciel's POV~

  I was awoken from sleep by a loud yell. I quickly aroused Sebastian, and we ran downstairs together to see what had happened. All we caught was Harry's terrified face quickly sinking into the fire. We were too late. I rushed to the fire and tried to get inside, but whatever portal had been there was now closed. I looked to Sebastian. "We should report this to the headmaster.."

  We rushed down the halls until we reached the headmaster's office, gaining access easily. "Professor Dumbledore, Harry's been taken," I said in the calmest voice I could muster. He was immediately concerned, and we explained what we had seen, as Dumbledore began to awake all the portraits and professors. They had a quick meeting, everyone getting a job to do, and then they began to look for him. Where could he possibly be? Anywhere in the world, as long as it had a Floo connection. I cursed myself for being too slow. I could have saved him, and maybe gotten that soul.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoah, scary. What happened to Harry?


End file.
